


I Love You Too

by HighBl00d1231



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, Love, Shipping, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Tsunderes, davekat - Freeform, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighBl00d1231/pseuds/HighBl00d1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a humanstuck fanfic about Dave and Fem!Karkat that takes place in highschool c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Too

Her black converse pick up at a personal pace as she walked down the slightly crowded hallway. She had on cut tights and shorts with a medium sized sweater thrown on with a cancer sign on it. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail, She had bags under her eyes but pretty long eyelashes to distract her bags. She opened her locker and started to look for her history book. She only moved her eyes as the tall Strider walked up to her. She looked back at her locker and scoffed a little

"What do you want this time Strider?"

He had always found the courage to act cocky when talking to her but never the courage to tell her how he really felt. Today was going to be different, he knew he had to tell her. He looks down at her in a somewhat staring matter, when he finally realized he was getting lost in her eyes so he quickly looked away

"Just wanted to ask, why you look so tired?" he finally said.

He realized that it might creep her out so he quickly added, "Not that I really noticed so much."

She rolled her eyes a bit, glancing at him but not for long.

"Because I just don't fucking sleep that much."

"Well you should."

He paused for a moment realizing what he said, "I mean not that you need beauty sleep because you're already perfect", he said under his breath hoping maybe she wouldn't hear him.

He always had smooth pick up lines he has wanted to use on her, but he didn't wanna seem even more cocky. In fact if anything, he was super insecure especially when it came to her opinion on him. She heard the words already perfect for a second. She smiled softly and looked at him.

"What do you really want Strider? My number? Or the answers to your math test?"

He rarely ever saw her smile, so when he caught a glimpse at her soft smile, he couldn't help but blush a bit. Her words snapped him out of it causing him to giggle.

"How about both?", he said jokingly while still giggling a bit.

She smiled a little more, but it kinda dropped and she went into her locker with her 97% math test, and a paper of her number. She gave it to him and grabbed her history book as she closed her locker and walked off. He wasn't being serious, but when she actually gave him her number he could feel the butterflies in his stomach. He put both the math test and her number is his backpack. The only reason he usually asked for her math tests was because he has always been viewed as the `cool kid´ and he feared that if she knew he was actually quite smart, she wouldn't view him the same. It also gave him an excuse to talk to her in the morning. He couldn't help but stand there with a smirk plastered on his face and watch as she walked away.

She sat alone looking at the end of her pony tail. She put her head down and sighed gently. She dyes her hair black to hide her natural red color, but the black is fading quickly and she doesn't have enough money to get another set of dye. Dave rarely ever really shows up to his lunch period, but when he does, he usually just sits next to his best friend John Egbert who was actually quite a nerd as well. Today when he walked into the lunch room, he saw John talking with Vriska. In all honesty he didn't want to interrupt their conversation, or he just needed an excuse to go with the cute girl that he so desperately wanted to express his feelings to. But who cares what the real reason is? He let out a sigh and built up the courage to sit next to her.

"Hey why are you all alone over here?" he asked.

She glanced up at him "Because the last group of people I sat with I told their sweat would make their food moldy. I was an asshole and they called me a freak for saying it, so I called them nipple sagging fuck faced bitches."

He looked at her as if to question if she was serious, but of course he knew she was serious though, that type of thing isn't surprising coming from her. And he honestly loved how she was never afraid to speak her mind. He let out a little laugh.

"Well is it alright if I sit across from you?" He asked even though he had already sat down in the previous moment.

She shrugged, "Not like I give a fuck. Why not go sit with your other friends though?", she gave him a questioning look, wondering if he really likes her.

He hesitated on whether or not to tell her that it was because he wanted to talk about feelings, but he decided not to because it sounded lame. 

"John is talking with Vriska, besides I'd rather sit with you." he said casually.

She scoffed softly, looking up at him with a serious face, "What do you really want? To get into my pants? To make me feel better about life, and why a boyfriend would help it? Or is it another prank or joke."

He couldn't tell if she was really getting mad at him, but he found it to be quite cute.

"I just wanted to be kind and sit with you, we are friends after all right? If you really want me to leave, then I'll do so.", he said not wanting to make her upset.

In all honesty getting her upset was actually the last thing he wanted to do, so even though he really didn't want to leave her alone, he would if she had asked because he'd put her happiness before his any day.

She shook her head, "No. You're the only person who's willing to be my friend at this point and time. Plus, there's no use of throwing away cute meat.", she had the same angry look, and a slight blush on her face. 

Her words made him smile uncontrollably. Even when she is being kind, her expression rarely changed which he didn't mind because he found it adorable.

"Thanks for not making me leave." he said jokingly with a giggle.

 

~Time Skip~

 

She walked down the hallway ignoring all the looks she was getting, She had on skinny jeans and the same sweater, her hair in a pony tail. Everything looked about the same as usual, so she didn't quite understand why people were looking and then it clicked. It was her neck. She had hickeys on her lower neck by her collarbone, and one on the side of her neck that she couldn't even hide with makeup. She walked pass her locker and straight to class. She was even able to get there without being stopped for questions. During lunch she was sitting alone again due to the fact that Dave hadn't been at lunch for days, so she kept her eyes on her phone to distract her from the others around her.

He felt quite bad for leaving marks on her, but she was just irresistible, at the same time he was nowhere near regretting it. He secretly loved the fact that her hickeys were visible for everyone to see, because it showed that she was his. He was going to stop by her locker, but she had rushed to her class so he didn't have the chance. He figured since he didn't get to see her before class, he'd go to lunch to make up for it. He walked into the cafeteria to see her sitting alone on her phone, just like every other time he had bothered to show up. So he walked up behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?", he joked

She stopped typing and froze for a second, "A blonde asshole."

He smiled like an idiot "Yeah, a blonde asshole who loves you.", he laughed.

She laughed for a second, getting his hands off of her and looked back down at her phone. She glanced up at him and back at her screen. His smile faded and he began to feel curious as to who she was messaging, of course he didn't want to come off as jealous so he didn't look at her screen.

"So what are you up to?", he asked hoping she would tell him who she had been messaging.

She kept typing and spoke up to him, "My friend." 

She sent a message and waited for a reply from the friend, then looked up at Dave, "Why, jealous?"

He looked away.

"No, I was just wondering. Even if I was jealous don't you think I'd have a reason? You're the definition of beautiful and I'm sure guys would be all over you in a second if they had the chance.", he said trying not to come off as too clingy.

She chuckled for a second and shook her head slowly "You sound jealous. Well, now you know how I feel.", she kissed his cheek and talked low in his ear, "How about I come over after school and you prove how jealous you are?"

He was gonna question her as to what she meant but then she whispered into his ear and made his face turned a dark shade of red.

"Sounds like a plan.", he said as he smirked.

She kissed his cheek and laughed softly, "You look like a tomato."

She turned back to her phone and ignored what was going on now. He let out a little laugh and tried to hide the fact that he was fanboying in his mind. He didn't say anything else because she seemed really into her phone.   
She waited until it was late at night to go over to his house. She knocked on his door and waited, turning her phone off for now. As he heard the door, his heart fluttered. He rushed to the door, but waited a moment to answer because he didn't want to make it so obvious that he had been looking forward to her coming over all day.

"Come in." he said smiling.

She stuffed her phone away and walked in. She's been there hundreds of times, and they've almost had sex a few times. But he always got a nosebleed before she could take her bra and underwear off. 

"Are you gonna get a nosebleed again?" 

He laughed a bit "Maybe..." He joked.

She smiled gently, going off to his room with him. She closed the door when he walked in, looking at him "Is bro home?"

He facepalmed "Oh god, I forgot to even check. I haven't seen him since I got home so there's a chance that he could be at Jake's.", he stated.

She stood there "Then go check, I know how thin the walls are, I'm not risking him possibly hearing us."

He let out a sigh "Fine."

He checked the house to see that Dirk was nowhere in sight, but his door was locked so he went back to his own bedroom.

"His bedroom door is locked, but I doubt he's actually in there." 

She nodded, closing the door behind him and cupped his face as she kissed him sweetly. The feeling of her lips on his never failed to make him ecstatic, a year ago he would have never imagined having her all to himself, but every time they had been close to actually having sex, he usually got over nervous or had a nosebleed. He got more into the kiss trying to not make it obvious that he was hesitant. She kept kissing him softly and soon enough pulled back to take her sweater off, she didn't have a shirt under so it was just her bra. She went right back to kissing him, biting his lip softly and pulled his shirt off as she kept kissing him deeply. She seemed into it, like one wrong move could turn her off. He loved how into it she was. He could feel himself getting hard.

"Do you feel like this is happening a bit fast? Someone's a bit eager.", he joked as he messed a bit with her hair.

She pulled back and scoffed gently. She took her hair out for him and made him sit down on the bed. She slipped her jeans off, now in her bra and underwear. She waited a good minute for him to take it in to see if he would get a nosebleed or not. His face turned bright red, and he was quite aroused. Surprisingly for once his nose didn't start to bleed, usually that was his excuse not to go much further. It's not that he didn't want to sleep with her, because he did more than anything, but it's just that he was always afraid he would do it wrong. He probably wouldn't admit it, but he had never done it with anybody. She reached her hands slowly behind her back, unhooking her bra and slowly letting it fall down to her feet. She let him take in her breasts in front of his face, wanting him to take in her body a little more in view.

 

She huffed gently, blushing already, "You can touch them if you want, I don't care." 

He could feel his face burning up, her body was perfect and he couldn't help but stare. He looked up at her as to make sure it was really okay with her that he touched her. She sighed, grabbing his hands and let him cup them. They were such a handful for someone with her body type. She blushed and let her hands rest on his arms, rubbing her thumbs gently into him. Touching her was like nirvana he started to lightly massage her breasts. She let out a heavy breath and closed her eyes. She gripped his arms a little. She's had sex with him before, but it was at a party and he was super drunk, too drunk to even remember it. It was three months ago so she didn't bring it up, wanting him to at least believe his first time would be special. She sighed slowly and had to rub her thighs together for a second. He continued to massage her breasts because he could tell she liked it. He let out a little laugh than started to playfully mess with her left nipple using his tongue. Her breath skipped as she ran her fingers through his hair. She bit her lip and let out a quick whimpering noise as she gripped his hair gently. He was satisfied with her reaction, he stopped for a moment and kissed her passionately. She shuddered and kissed him back, pushing him down into the bed and rolled them over so she was on top.

He let out a laugh and looked her in the eyes "You know I love you right?", he questioned. 

She sighed gently, nodding and kissed him sweetly. 

"I love you too."

Hearing her say it back gave him the happiest feeling in the world. He kissed her and let it trail down to her neck, he had always enjoyed kissing her neck so he couldn't stop himself from doing so. She sighed gently and bit her lip. She then put her head back and gripped his hair gently. His hair was one thing he definitely loved being touched and her messing with his it caused him to get more into sucking her neck, he knew he'd leave marks but he didn't care right now. She bit her lip and tugged at his pants, already wanting it quickly. He could tell that she was eager so he stopped for a moment and took his pants off than kissed her. She bit her lip and kissed him back, taking her pants then underwear off. She wasn't embarrassed about her body she was too into it to even care now. He thought her body was flawless and he'd stare if he could, but he didn't want to freak her out. He continued to kiss her as he trailed his finger down till he got to her vagina and he began to softly rub it. She moaned softly, pushing her hips back into him. She rolled her hips a bit. He was satisfied with her response and smirked than started rubbing a bit faster. She bit her lip and let out a skipping sigh, then pushed her hips back and gripped his hair tightly. "Just fuck me already, fuck."

 

"If that's what you want", he smiled.

He kissed her as he took his boxers off. She kissed him back and opened her legs for him, trying to relax. Of course he loved her, so he wanted to give her all of him. He brought his hardened dick up to her entrance than carefully pushed himself into her.

He kissed her forehead. "I didn't hurt you did I? He asked concerned.

She bit her lip harshly, "I'm very sure you didn't."

He smiled and let himself stay in her for another moment before pulling out than slowly going back in, she gripped onto him and bit her lip slowly before pushing her hips back into him, "Come on, you aren't going to hurt me."

He looked at her for a moment than pushed a bit harder and started to thrust in and out of her picking up the pace each time. She started to pant, furrowing her eyebrows. She closed her eyes and arched her back a little into him, moaning more and slightly louder with each thrust. He could see she was enjoying this so he thrust a bit harder.

"If I hurt you tell me." he said through his heavy breathing.

She nodded, moaning loudly again. She enjoyed it. It hurt a little, but there was too much pleasure to have him slow down. She let out a small whimper and another moan, "Slow down a little."

He smirked at her responses, it made him happy to know that she was enjoying this. He slowed down a bit and kissed her. She kissed back through her moans. He loved the sound of her moans, just hearing them made him want to moan as well but he always held them in. He continued to thrust into her and he trailed his kisses down to her neck yet again. She pushed her hips back when he came forward, making her gasp under her breath as he hit her g-spot.

She moaned louder and gripped onto his hair more, "Right there!"

He noticed her reaction and kept doing it to where he'd hit her g-spot. She put her head back closing her eyes and biting her lip to hold back her small smile. He accidentally let out a little moan and kissed her to take the focus off of it.

"God if we keep it up at this rate I'm gonna cum.", he said in between breaths.

She was too into it to listen to him, she kissed him back and moaned sweetly into the kiss.

"K-karkat I'm serious I'm gonna cum", he exclaimed.

He held it back the best he could until he finally couldn't anymore. She panted, on the edge of her own orgasm. She pushed her hips back into him, taking a minute to realize he came. She panted as her heart beat pounded through her head. He was fine until he remembered he hadn't put on a condom, but he didn't want to mention it at this very moment because the last thing he wants to do is stress her out. She let her heart slow down, she sat up and closed her legs. 

"Do you think your brother will be coming back tonight?", she asked. 

"I'm not sure, I could call and check if you want." he replied.

She shook her head, putting her bra and underwear back on, along with her sweater. He kissed her on the cheek and proceeded to pull out his phone and call his older brother it went straight to voice mail.

He let out a sigh, "It went straight to voice mail so he's either really busy or he's ignoring me."

She shrugged "Probably too busy fucking Jake." She leaned back and sighed, messing with her sleeves. 

"Do you remember that party three months ago? The one you where you blacked out after getting drunk?"

He laughed "That seems legit, and yeah what about it?", he questioned.

She kept messing with her sleeves.

"Funny thing is...You actually lost your virginity there to me, in the bathroom.. I was helping you clean up since you spilled beer on yourself and you started to kiss me. We ended up making out and then we ended up fucking on the counter for a good ten minutes.", she looked away.

"Wait what? Why didn't you tell me that?", he questioned. 

He was confused as to why she wouldn't have said anything about it earlier. 

"I thought you would at least remember it, but since you didn't i decided not to tell you.. On the plus side, you still wouldn't have been a few minutes ago." she shrugged.

"Yeah but I still don't understand why it is exactly that you decided not to tell me until now."

She stayed quiet and tried to figure out what to say, then Dave's bedroom door opened and Bro walked in. She waved at him, Bro shot a look at Dave.

His focus went from Karkat to Dirk "Oh hey Bro..." he said in a somewhat awkward manner.

Bro was pulled back out of the room by Jake behind him, and the door closed. The sound of Bro's door opening and closing was a far giving sign. Karkat looked away from Dave and got off the bed putting her pants back on and slipping her shoes onto her small feet.

"So you're not going to tell me.", he let out a sigh. "Do you really have to go? Why can't you just stay here?", he looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

She shook her head "You do realize I snuck out? I have to go home.", she kissed him sweetly and left the apartment, going home.

 

~Another Time Skip~

 

She sat on the edge of her bed waiting for the results of the pregnancy test she took. She was both anxious to know and terrified at the same time. Dave sat on the bed next to her, He didn't know how to feel, his emotions were everywhere. He was obviously more nervous for her rather then himself.

"No matter what happens, I will always love and support you.", he said hoping to ease her nerves a bit.

She nodded looking down at the test. She set it down beside him and put her face into her hands, she then started to cry. He looked down at it seeing that it was positive, he got closer to her and pulled her into his arms "Everything is going to be okay, I promise."

He took her hands away from her face and kissed her "I love you."

She rested her head on his shoulder, still crying. "I love you too.."

 

~TIME SKIP~

 

She stood in her room with just jeans on, it was still early morning before school. People knew she was pregnant now, but no one judged her. She put a short sleeved shirt on, since it was gonna be warm today, and let the small roundness of her stomach be shown. She left her house and went to school, going straight to her locker. She could see some stares at her, but at her stomach. 

He walked into school and he went straight to her locker like he did every morning. "Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?"

She glanced at him, shrugging, "Okay. My dad lectured me on having sex before marriage last night, and being pregnant, again.. He doesn't approve but he still supports me."

She grabbed her history book and a few papers.

"He's just doing his job as your father. Speaking of your father I haven't seen him since before your pregnancy, isn't that odd.", he said laughing. "I'm just glad he's not too mad at you."

She shrugged, closing her locker. She walked off to class, ignoring anything he was saying now or would say. During lunch she ate alone while on her phone. She had on her on her stomach and the other held her phone. She rubbed her stomach gently, sighing to herself. He noticed she had been ignoring his comments, but she usually did so he didn't think to much of it. He walked into the cafeteria and without saying anything sat across from her.

She glanced up at him, setting her phone down, "What?"

He looked at her, then looked away letting out a sigh,"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to, I can see it dumbass." She looked back down at her phone, the same expression she always had.

He just put his head down on the table not responding to her comment. She sighed and stood up, walking out of the cafeteria. She had her left hand on her stomach, going straight down the hall. He couldn't even tell if she was mad or just being her normal moody self but he was already a wreck without all that. He decided to go lay down in the nurses office. She went home after school, ignoring anyone else..

 

~Time Skip~

 

It's been three weeks since she's talked with Dave. She laid in bed on her phone.

Kankri walked into her room. "Dave's here."

She sighed, getting up and walked out of her room, a tank top and shorts on. She walked to the front door, opening it and looked at him.

"Listen Karkat, I understand that you don't want to talk or something, but I don't even know what I did wrong I can't handle this anymore. If you're going to just ignore me I don't know if we could even be together anymore. Of course I'll still be there for the kid, but like I don't even know what to say anymore."

He tried to contain all the emotions running through his body, but he just couldn't take it anymore so without giving her a chance to respond he left. He went home and for the first time in forever he cried. She felt her heart drop, tears swelled up in her eyes. She walked up to her room, sobbing her eyes out. She went to school the next day, tights and a sweater. She had dry tears on her face, of course it was hard on her all day long. She sat at lunch, her arms crossed and buried her head into them. She sighed deeply, sniffing and sat in silence. She hated how she purposely ignored him. She's been having back pain and she can't sleep well. And her dad keeps giving her shit, and now she's on the edge of breaking up with Dave. She turned her head to the side and thought of how she would even handle not having him there with her.

He didn't want to go to the cafeteria but he had been to the nurse way too much lately, so in reality he had nowhere else to go except the cafeteria. But he really didn't want to risk running into her. He walked into the cafeteria and glanced at her. He didn't want her to notice so he quickly snapped out of it and sat next to John.  
She put her head up and wiped a tear. She got up and walked out, wiping more tears from her face. John looked over at her then at Dave.

He spoke up to Dave, "Really Dave? She looks tired and you know how grumpy she gets when she's tired, and she is carrying your baby. Just talk to her, she's crying."

Normally he would have just brushed it off and told Egbert that he's right, but he still had so much pent up anger towards the subject.

So instead he stood up and said, "Shut the fuck up John." rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom.

He sat in the stall and cried. He wanted to talk to her and work everything out, but he didn't even know if she would want to work everything out. She stood in front of her locker, looking over old notes. She sniffed and put them back, putting her head into her hands and started to sob. She slammed her locker shut and walked out of the school, running home. She got home and ran into her room, sobbing her eyes out more. She loved him deeply and couldn't stand the idea of him hating her. After school he went home and cried a bit more but something inside of him snapped and he realized what an idiot he's been. It's his fault she's pregnant and he knew he had to make it right. He ran to the store and bought flowers and a tub of ice cream, then walked to her house. Instead of knocking on her door, he knocked at her window he didn't care if she was still mad. He was going to do his best to make things easier for her. She was sitting in bed, sobbing her eyes out still. She looked up and opened her window, pulling him in and made him set the things down, tackling him and hugged him tightly, crying more and buried her face into his neck. She could barely get her words out as she kissed him all over his face, sitting up on him and wiped her tears.

He held her tight never wanting to let her go. "Karkat I love you. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did and I know I don't say I'm sorry a lot but I really am. I can't live without you you're my everything and I just love you too much for words. Could you ever forgive me?"

She held onto him, nodding into him and sniffed again. She tightened her grip more.

He started to tear up a bit, "I thought you hated me."

I'll only hate you if you leave me. She sniffed and turned her head, holding onto him, "My stomach has been growing a little."

"Then I'll never leave you", he smiled and kissed her forehead. "I've noticed...Oh god I'm not calling you fat... Let me start over... Aww really? It's so cute!", he laughed.

She smiled gently, pulling her shirt up for him to see. She grabbed his hand and let him feel her hard stomach.

Again he could feel his eyes start to tear up, He rubbed her stomach and started to talk to it.

"Hi little baby, I don't know if you can hear me but I love you and your mommy very much and there's going to be no more sadness only happiness.", he kissed her tummy.

She sighed, smiling gently at him, she laid down next to him. Over two months, her stomach grew much more. She was in her room with him, sitting up with him laying down between her legs and kissing her stomach. She smiled, putting her head back and rubbed the upper part of her stomach.

"I wonder if the baby can actually hear me. How much longer until you have to have the baby?" he asked before kissing her belly again.

She thought for a second, "About two late months, early three months."

His eyes lit up, "That soon? Wow", he smiled looking up at her.

She smiled gently, rubbing her thumb into his cheek, "Have you thought of any names?"

"Hmm...I think its best you come up with names first because I'll probably come up with something ridiculous", he laughed. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Hmm.. If a girl, Daniella, if a boy, Daniel."

"Those are amazing names! If you like them, then so do I.", even though he wasn't fond of the name Daniella he'd tell her anything she wanted to hear because if she's happy than so is he.

"I've been thinking about Katie too, could be short for Katelyn.", she shrugged.

"That's beautiful.", he smiled and kissed her forehead.

She kissed him sweetly, pulling back and scooted down to lay down, moving to her side to face him, closing her eyes, "Come on, let's take a nap."

He let out a yawn, "Yeah that sounds like a good idea.",he kissed her and put his arm over her before closing his eyes.

She held onto him, smiling gently as she fell asleep quickly.

 

  
~Time Skip~

 

She gripped Dave's hand harshly, panting hard but not screaming. She let out a groan of pain and kept pushing. She let out hard breaths, focusing on her breathing and pushed again, She took some more steady deep breaths, pushing once more and panted harshly as a cry filled the room. The doctor set the baby on her, Karkat held her, smiling wide at her and tears swelled up in her eyes. The whole time she squeezed his hand, he thought she was gonna break it. She must have really been in a lot pain, but it was all worth it. All the pain in his hand quickly faded away as soon as he saw the baby's face and Karkat's tears of joy made him start to cry as well. She brushed her thumb against his cheek, smiling sweetly.

After a while they cleaned her and wrapped her in a blanket, giving her back. Karkat smiled at her, "Katelyn, right?"

"I think its a beautiful name, and if you love it then I do as well.", he smiled and kissed her forehead.

She nodded, looking over Katelyn's sleeping face. She held her out to Dave, "Do you want to hold her?"

"I'd love to." He gently took Katelyn out of her arms and held her. Then he became all teary eyed again. He kissed her little nose.

Karkat watched with a smile, sighing gently and watched them.

He looked back over at Karkat, "What's this little cutie's middle name going to be?"

She smiled gently, thinking, "You said you'd probably think of a random name, so you get to choose it."

"Hmm... What about destiny or Elaine? I know I'm kind of bad at this", he laughed.

"Destiny sounds pretty. Katelyn Destiny Strider."

He smiled, "You like the sound of it?"

"It sounds like something she'd be embarrassed of, so, yes."

He smiled at her and laughed, "I love you Karkat"

"I love you too..."


End file.
